Precalentando
by GoldenJedi
Summary: Escena faltante de ESB. Spanish version of Warming Up.


**Esta es la versión en castellano de mi historia Warming Up**

**Precalentamiento**

La noche había sido una de las peores de su vida.

No sólo había sido completamente incapaz de dormir, sino que ni siquiera había logrado conservar la calma. En el instante en que las pesadas compuertas se habían cerrado sobre el destino de sus amigos, la inquietud se había apoderado de sus miembros.

Al principio se había paseado por el hangar, de una punta a la otra, para luego dirigirse al Centro de Comando.

Allí había rondado entre las pantallas de los sensores, anuladas por la tormenta que se había desatado menos de una hora después de la partida de Han. Los técnicos a cargo se habían encogido sobre sus equipos, incómodos por sus constantes preguntas y habían repetido una y otra vez distintas combinaciones de palabras, todas con el mismo sentido.

- Lo siento, Su Alteza, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

Rieekan se le acercó, pasándole familiarmente un brazo sobre los hombros, y la guió hacia la salida.

- Princesa, vete a descansar – sugirió, amable pero firmemente. – Te llamaré si hay novedades.

Por supuesto que no lo hizo. En cambio, había vuelto al hangar y buscado al jefe de los mecánicos encargados de la reconversión de los speeders.

- Déme algo que hacer – pidió.

La sargento levantó la vista del datapad que estaba estudiando.

- Por favor - añadió la Princesa.

La sargento asintió y le pasó una llave de potencia.

//

Las tareas fueron terminadas cuando todavía faltaban más de dos horas para el amanecer. La tormenta había amainado un tiempo antes, pero todos sabían, sin necesidad de discutirlo, que era inútil salir en busca de sus camaradas perdidos en medio de la oscuridad. Los hombres y las mujeres que habían estado trabajando en los speeders toda la noche, tanto pilotos como técnicos, se retiraron lentamente, dejando el gigantesco hangar súbitamente vacío y silencioso.

- Es todo lo que podemos hacer por esta noche, Princesa - expresó Wedge Antilles al pasar a su lado. Leia Organa maldijo la tuerca que se negaba a ser ajustada apropiadamente sin levantar sus ojos hacía el joven piloto.

– Saldremos a las 0545hs – agregó éste mientras se retiraba.

Una mano delgada le rozó el brazo, deteniéndolo. – Gracias, Wedge – dijo simplemente.

Con el último tornillo en su lugar, Leia tuvo que aceptar que realmente no había más por hacer. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la llevaron hasta la rampa de acceso del _Halcón Milenario_. Adentro, se podía escuchar al wookiee insultando un componente recalcitrante u otro. _No_, pensó, sin poder avanzar un paso más. _No puedo enfrentar a Chewie ahora._

No le quedaba otro lugar donde ir que sus solitarias habitaciones. Se acostó en la cama y cubrió su cabeza con las mantas.

– Luke, Han, no os deis por vencidos – susurró en la oscuridad, luchando por retener las lágrimas.

//

La voz de Zev se escuchó entrecortada por el sistema de comunicaciones. -… Repito, los he encontrado.

Los cincuenta y siete rebeldes apretujados dentro o en las inmediaciones del Centro de Comando contuvieron el aliento.

- Tengo contacto de comunicador con el Capitán Solo - Zev siguió transmitiendo. – Requiere asistencia médica para el Comandante Skywalker… -

La habitación explotó en expresiones de felicidad. ¡Estaban vivos! ¡Los dos!

Chewbacca estrujó a la Princesa en un genuino abrazo wookiee mientras aullaba triunfante. Muy oportunamente, por cierto, puesto que las rodillas de Leia se habían aflojado casi al mismo tiempo.

//

Media hora más tarde, todo el personal fuera de servicio – y algún que otro que sí lo estaba– se reunió en el hangar para esperar al snowspeeder que transportaba a Solo y Skywalker.

El speeder aterrizó y una docena de personas lo rodearon, acercando escalerillas móviles al fuselaje y haciendo señas a quienes traían la camilla a repulsor.

Leia cerró la distancia que la separaba del speeder, pero desde su posición debajo de la cabina sólo pudo ver el cuerpo fláccido de Luke Skywalker al ser retirado mientras la voz de Han ladraba órdenes. Solo cuando el rubio piloto yació finalmente en la camilla tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse y jadeó espantada a la vista de la cantidad de sangre que manchaba su parka.

El droide médico ya estaba evaluando a su paciente y pronto dio la orden de trasladarlo al centro médico. La Princesa siguió a la procesión, ametrallando al droide a preguntas.

Una mano firme sobre su hombro la detuvo. – Deja que el droide haga su trabajo – la reprendió el General Rieekan cuando sus indignados y oscuros ojos se volvieron hacia él.

El enérgico gruñido del wookiee atrajo su atención de vuelta al speeder. Chewbacca estaba subido a la escalerilla rezongando hacia dentro de la cabina.

- Ya voy, ya voy… - se escuchó decir a Han. Pronto se lo vio salir y descender del vehículo, ayudado a cada paso por su copiloto.

- Estoy bien, Chewie - insistió Solo mientras el wookiee cubria sus hombros con una manta térmica.

Carlist Rieekan se aproximó a la pareja. - Qué bueno verlo en una pieza, Solo - le dijo sonriendo mientras palmeaba su hombro.

- Gracias, General - el Coreliano respondió desde debajo de las sombras de la capucha de su parka.

Algunos rebeldes que no habían seguido a Luke al Centro Médico se acercaron a saludarlo, pero viendo que se encontraba bien, pronto prosiguieron su camino. Han Solo reparó de pronto en la pequeña y blanca figura que se erguía a unos metros y la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Silenciosamente, Leia avanzó unos pasos.

- Chewie, andá a conseguirme algo caliente para tomar…

El wookiee estudió con ojo crítico a su Capitán y luego a la Princesa, y se alejó maldiciendo entre dientes.

La Princesa avanzó otro paso.

Solo se arrancó los guantes torpemente y luego trató de desabrochar sin éxito el cubre boca de su parka con los dedos todavía rígidos de frío.

- Déjame - dijo Leia, al tiempo que se acercaba a ayudarlo. Han clavó sus ojos cansados en los de ella y bajó sus brazos, rendido.

La Princesa terminó de desabrochar el cubre boca y, estirándose sobre la punta de los pies, empujó la rígida capucha hacia atrás. Solo se inclinó un poco para ayudarla.

- Gracias – susurró.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó ella, su tibio aliento casi rozando su mejilla.

El contrabandista se encogió de hombros.

Con una mirada furtiva a los alrededores, la Princesa le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente por un breve instante.

- Ve a calentarte - le ordenó, las mejillas ardiendo, antes de girar sobre sus talones y retirarse rápidamente en dirección al Centro Médico.

Han Solo la miró alejarse.

- Ya no hace falta – murmuró.


End file.
